When Hell Freezes
by MadHope
Summary: My take on episode 7- "Denial". Artemis and Wally are stuck in the cold with each other- what will happen? Read, Review, and Enjoy!


**Hello there :) Just a short one- shot. My version of what happened in episode 7- "Denial". Not spoilers, I don't think... Anyway, Artemis and Wally get stuck in a gave, in the snow, and with each other. Uh Oh o.O Some things stayed the same from the episode, like at the beginning with dialogue and stuff, but other than that almost everything changed. Hope you like it!,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis rolled her eyes. Why did she have to be stuck here in this stupid hell hole? She was stuck in a cave, with snow building up outside and cold wind soaking through her bones. Not only that, but she also was stuck with the person she hated the most. It was all his fault…

_*Flashback*_

_They had just entered Kent Nelson's tower with the key when suddenly a hologram of him appeared._

"_You have entered with the key, but the tower does not recognize you," he, or it, said, "What business do you have here?" Wally, the dumb speedster that he was, winked at Megan and stepped forward, arms outstretched._

"_We are true believers here to find Doctor Fate," he said in a cheesy fake voice. Artemis rolled her eyes. What the idiot wouldn't go through to impress the green alien known as Megan. How pathetic. The hologram frowned at Wally for a moment before disappearing. It was silent when suddenly the floor started to shake and crumbled beneath them. They all let out screams as they began to fall into a pit, which housed a pool of lava at the bottom. Artemis reacted quickly, shooting an arrow with a line attached to it into the wall and grabbing Kadmus, bringing them both to cling to the wall. She looked down and saw Megan holding Wally, but she could see that the girl was going lower. Meanwhile, Superboy was muttering about losing his favorite boots._

"_Losing… altitude," Megan groaned, wiping sweat off her forehead, "I'm so… hot."_

"_Yes you are," Wally said, grinning at her. Artemis's jaw dropped._

"_Wally!" How in the world could he flirt at a time like this? It was definitely not that she was jealous… He was just being ridiculous!_

"_When arriving upon sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind!" Wally shouted back at her. Artemis rolled her eyes again. Of course he would be the one to argue at this time._

"_Amigates… Are susceptible to heat…" Aqualad advised her, "We must crawl out quickly." Suddenly Megan slapped herself on the head._

"_Duh, Megan!" she announced, "We never truly answered the question. We were sent by Red Tornado to see if Kent Nelson and the Helmet were safe!" Just then a platform slid out of two sides and covered the lava, letting them all land safely. Aqualad squatted down and placed his palms on the platform._

"_This platform should be red hot, but it is cool to the touch," he said. Wally grinned and slung an arm around Megan's shoulders._

"_Don't worry Mega-licious, I gotcha," he told her._

"_Enough!" Artemis shouted, approaching him. She growled and backed him up against the wall, her finger pointing at him accusingly._

"_You're little 'impress- Megan- at- all- cost' game almost caused us all to be barbecued!"_

"_When did this become my fault?" he argued._

"_When you lied to that… whatever-it-was and called yourself a true believer!" she reminded him. Megan looked at Wally with surprise and slight disappointment on her face._

"_Wally… you don't believe?" she asked. Wally huffed and crossed his arms._

"_Alright, I don't believe, ok?" he told them, "Magic is just one big lie. It's stupid!" Artemis rolled her eyes._

"_You're the stupid one here," she said. Wally glared at her._

"_Just shut up!" he shouted, "No one wants you here, anyway!" Artemis matched his glare._

"_You shut up, you son of a-"_

"_Guys…" Wally and Artemis both turned to see Aqualad and the others standing by an opening in the platform, from which snow blew from a cold breeze. Artemis smirked and glanced at Wally._

"_Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Wally glared at her but didn't say anything as they all jumped through the opening and landed in snow. They were in an open, icy field, with a few jagged rocks scattered about. Artemis turned to Wally and raised an eyebrow._

"_Well?" Wally rolled his eyes and crossed his arms._

"_Ever heard of the string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Artemis groaned and shook her head. Whatever… They started walking in the snow, ducking their heads against the cold wind, when suddenly Aqualad halted, making the rest of the line stop._

"_Look…" A cane floated strangely a few feet away from them, having a weird, golden glow about it. Everyone but Artemis and Wally stepped towards the cane, and Wally rolled his eyes._

"_Oooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand," he said sarcastically. Artemis glared at him and jammed her elbow into his ribs._

"_Ow! What the hell?" Artemis turned towards him and placed her hands on her hips._

"_You deserved it, you idiot!" Wally opened his mouth when suddenly his eyes drifted down to something at her chest. He smirked, and Artemis decided she definitely didn't like that mischievous glint in his eyes._

"_Hey Artemis, are you cold or just happy to see me?" Artemis frowned and looked down to see what he was talking about. Her face heated up and a small shriek escaped her lips as she tried to cover up her chest. Wally was cracking up, and Artemis glared at him._

"_Shut the hell up!" she demanded. Wally laughed at her._

"_Oh come on, Arty, you know I turn you on," he told her. Artemis's glare hardened._

"_Not if hell froze over." Wally opened his mouth and then paused. Artemis noticed he was looking behind her this time and turned. The cane was gone, along with all of their friends. She was stuck in this frozen place. With Wally. Oh, joy._

_*End Flashback*_

Artemis pulled her jacket closer as another breeze swept by, sprinkling snow into the front of the cave. They had looked around and called for their friends a while, but they received no answer and neither of their communicators worked, so they took refuge in this small cave. Artemis glanced over at Wally, who was across the cave from her. This didn't mean much since it was so small; they were barely three feet away. Wally had gone out to look for wood, but found none, so they couldn't make a fire.

Wally shivered and hugged himself, having only a small jean jacket for warmth. An idea popped into her head and Artemis sighed. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking about doing this, but there was really no other choice.

Kid Flash tried to hug himself for warmth as another breeze blew by, but it didn't work well. If only they had some fire… or maybe if Artemis was over here, close to him… Wally shook his head, trying to get the thoughts and images out of his head. He had to admit that he thought Artemis was attractive, even really hot, but he couldn't think of her- no, _it_- like that. She'd castrate him if she ever found out. _But she never will, will she? _Another part of his brain reasoned.

Suddenly he felt something to his right and turned to see Artemis right beside him. He blinked.

"Um… Hello?" Artemis rolled her eyes.

"We're both gonna freeze if we stay like this," she said, "We need to share some body heat." Her face turned slightly pink at the statement, and Wally blinked at her again in shock as he felt his own cheeks heat up.

"Er… what?" Artemis rolled her eyes again and sighed.

"Surely you can't be that stupid," she stated, "Here, just do this." Artemis grabbed his hands and placed his arms around her. She moved closer to his chest and set her hands there, were she could feel the warm, soft beating of his heart. Wally's body shivered when her cool hands touched his chest. His skin burned wherever she touched him, and he forced his arms not to pull her even closer. Another breeze blew by and his arms ignored him by automatically reacting, pulling Artemis right against his chest.

Artemis jumped a bit when he pulled her against him, and she tried to ignore the electricity that burned through her clothing where he touched. It was then she made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. Green orbs stared back at her, and suddenly his lips were on hers. She gave a small, muffled 'eep!' of surprise, but then found her eyes drifting shut and her lips moving with his.

Wally didn't know what had happened when suddenly Artemis suddenly kissed him back. He pulled her even closer then before and tilted his head. She dragged her tongue along his bottom lip, and he graciously accepted it, letting her explore before starting to battle for dominance. Artemis felt his hands roaming slightly, but chose to ignore it. Her fingers found his hair and she tugged him closer, nibbling on his bottom lip. A noise escaped his lips that she had never heard before. Her face blushed, but she decided she liked it and did it again. The noise came again, and Wally pushed closer to her.

One of his arms was still around Artemis's waist, holding her body tight against his, while the other hand held her neck, his arm purposefully pressing against her chest. Artemis's eyebrows shot up as his arm pressed into her chest and she gasped, giving Wally the opportunity to gain dominance. Artemis pressed into him and fought back, refusing to give up. Wally nibbled on her bottom lip and a noise escaped her lips that he automatically fell in love with, and he was determined to make it happen again. He pulled away from the kiss for a moment to trail small kisses along her neck, occasionally dragging his tongue or biting down. Each of these was accompanied by the same noise from the girl in his arms. In an instant his lips were back on hers, before they realized what they were doing and she made them stop.

Eventually, though, they had to break apart for breath, and they stared at each other. The cold had been forgotten, and both of their faces were bright red. Wally glanced down at her chest and smirked.

"Looks like Hell had a cold winter, huh?" Artemis rolled her eyes and was about to snap back when suddenly her communicator buzzed. Her eyes widened and she let go of Wally, flipping it open.

"It's Robin," she announced, "They have the helmet and they're coming to get us." Wally huffed.

"It's about time." Artemis rolled her eyes yet again at him, and he was starting to wonder when they were going to roll right out of their sockets. Wally's eyes then drifted back to her slightly swollen lips. Artemis noticed this and shook her head.

"Not until Hell freezes over," she snapped before standing and walking towards the front of the cave. Wally felt himself smile. Maybe he should visit Hell in the winter more often.

* * *

**There you have it! :) I know some things were spelled wrong, but oh well :) Review and stuff por favor! Bye!**


End file.
